


Febuwhump 2021 No. 4

by Sapless_Tree



Series: MacGyver Febuwhump [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Bleeding, Febuwhump, Febuwhump 2021, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Impaling, Passing Out, Whump, barbed wire, macgyver whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapless_Tree/pseuds/Sapless_Tree
Summary: Febuwhump 2021 No. 4Prompt: impalingJack kept up a steady stream of conversation, prompting Mac to stay awake and stay talking as Riley drove. Mac did his best, he really did, but he felt floaty, and Jack’s words seemed to come from so far away.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: MacGyver Febuwhump [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137668
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Febuwhump 2021 No. 4

**Author's Note:**

> ahah, this is really short, sorry. Better than nothing tho

“Look alive, kid,” Jack called at Mac as the two ran. “Got some fences comin’ up, hope you were good at hurdles in high school.”

“I never did track and field in high school,” Mac said as the two jumped the first fence, Mac closer to the fence’s backing than Jack. “And if I did, I wouldn’t have done hurdles.” 

The two sailed over another fence as they sprinted through residential lawns, there were a few perps chasing after them and, as per usual, Jack had run out of bullets.

“Yeah, smart guy?” Jack said as they hopped another. “What, then?”

“Distance runner,” he answered easily. “Wanted to,” they had to jump over a taller fence-- one of those neighbors that felt it necessary to get six-foot fencing. “But practice and meets would have collided with robotics.”

“You are such a nerd,” Jack said fondly as they jumped another fence.

“Would a ‘nerd’ win their school first place in the national robotics challenge?” Mac said. He would have used air quotes if he hadn’t needed his hands to jump the fencing, but Jack could hear them. 

“That’s _exactly_ what a nerd would do!”

Jack crashed over a kid’s playhouse with a loud curse in one of the yards. Mac slowed to help, but Jack was back up in a second, waving for Mac to keep running. They kept going for some time, but after a while, they couldn’t hear the perps coming after them anymore.

“Jack, I think they’re--”

Mac caught on something, something _sharp_. He went down with a hard roll, unintentionally tangling himself up in the thing. There were pointed, stabbing pains all throughout his body and he was suddenly warm. A glance down at himself, and Mac could see the warmth was blood.

Jack skidded to a stop the second Mac had fallen and whirled around at the soft, hurt noise the blond let slip. Mac was tangled in a string of barbed wire that had come off of the fence backing the lawn. It was probably to keep animals out as there was no wire on the side they had jumped, just the backing that Mac had been closer to.

“Mac,” Jack was at his side in a second, stilling Mac’s movement. “No, hey, don’t move around so much, you got stuck pretty good in a few places here,” Jack said looking over the spots that the barbs had embedded themselves into Mac’s skin. There was blood bubbling up around the punctures and cuts. 

Gently, Jack tried to ease the barbs out of Mac’s skin, but they had dug in deep. Mac let out a strangled cry. Jack’s hands flew away immediately.

“All right,” he said, holding his hands away as if in surrender, “all right, we won’t do that. Riley,” Jack said, addressing the other agent over comms. “Can you bring the car around to us? I think we lost those guys a couple backyards ago, but we’re gonna need to get Mac to a hospital.”

“Yeah, I’ll be there in about five minutes,” she said; the sound of the engine starting up could be heard over the connection. “Is he going to be okay?”

“I'm fine,” Mac assured, voice tight with pain.

“Y’ever see those Christmas movies where some schmo gets wound up in tree lights? That’s what you look like, brother, except trade tree lights out for barbed wire. I’d hardly call that okay,” Jack said, a hint of teasing to his tone. Mac rolled his eyes, a smile quirking on his lips. “Let’s see about gettin’ you moving so we can sit you in the car, yeah?”

“Okay.” Mac tried to sit up, but every movement dug and twisted the barbs in. Blood was already staining his shirt and the freshly cut grass all around them.

“‘Course, the one time you chose not to wear that dusty old jacket of yours,'' Jack said under his breath. The leather would have been thick enough to spare Mac some of the barbs in his arms and sides, but it had been hot that day, and Mac forgoed the usual jacket for a simple button-up. In his defense, he hadn’t planned on getting tangled in barbed wire today.

Mac was caught on the fence-- the wire that had tangled around him was still attached to the top of the fence, and trying to move pulled it at the top and pulled on his punctured flesh.

“Jack,” Mac said with a hurt wince, “Jack it’s stuck.” One small movement had the barbs digging in deeper. More blood spilled past them. “It’s bleeding a lot-- I can’t keep pressure on them, it’ll push them in deeper.”

Jack picked up on the distress in Mac’s voice immediately, and even if he hadn’t, it was evident in the blond’s expressive eyes. “Stay calm, I’ve got you. Riley?”

“Two minutes,” Riley said, not having to hear the question to know what he wanted.

“Hear that, bud?” Jack asked. “Just two minutes. Let me see your knife, maybe we can cut you out of this a little.” 

Mac reached into his pocket, barbs shifting and moving in his arm as he did, and handed his knife over to Jack. The older agent flicked open the wire cutters and went at a few bits of wire; he had to leave the barbs in, but he was able to trim away some of the excess. The cutting was just another thing that dug and twisted the barbs inside Mac, letting blood spill out. 

Flinching against a particularly sharp movement, Mac let a groan slip past his lips.

“Almost done, almost done.” Mac let his eyes flutter shut as Jack continued to cut away the wire. “Hey, I’m gonna need you to open those eyes for me,” Jack said, gentle but firm. Mac did as he said, blinking them open slowly. “There you are. Now how’s about keepin’ them open?”

“Mhmm,” Mac hummed, not having the energy to give Jack a full response. Riley’s voice cut through the comms then, letting the two of them know that she was out front in the street, ready for them as soon as Mac could move.

“All right, let’s get you in the car,” Jack said. There was no good way to move Mac-- there were barbs still in his arms, sides and back, and a few that had caught his thigh-- but Jack did his best to stand Mac up. He pulled Mac’s arm over his shoulder, ignoring the way that the barbs cut against his own skin. Mac groaned again. “I know, man, it’s just until we get to the car.”

The two slowly made their way around to the front of the house, whose lawn Mac had bled all over. Mac had half a mind to feel bad about it until he remembered it was that person’s barbed wire currently embedded in him. Riley was out front, waiting for them. 

Jack led Mac into the car, and got him seated-- Jack let Riley drive. He trusted her to get them to a hospital quickly and wanted to be in the backseat with Mac, who was having an increasingly difficult time staying awake.

“Hey,” Jack said, patting Mac’s shoulder where there weren’t any barbs, “eyes open.”

Mac cracked them open a slit if only to appease Jack. “M’tired,” he said. The car jolted over a bump, jostling Mac painfully. He moaned.

“I know you are,” Jack said, trying to soothe his hurting partner, “but in that big brain of yours, you know why you can’t go off to sleep.”

Jack kept up a steady stream of conversation, prompting Mac to stay awake and stay talking as Riley drove. Mac did his best, he really did, but he felt floaty, and Jack’s words seemed to come from so far away. They were hard to focus on and his surroundings grew more and more fuzzy.

The car stopped moving, and Jack was once again telling Mac again to open his eyes. Mac did, for a moment, and then let them close again. 

“Come on, kid, we gotta get you inside,” Jack said. Eyes half-lidded, Mac lulled his head in Jack’s direction with the intention of getting out of the car, but he didn’t quite move to exit. 

Mac's eyes fell shut once more, and Jack was trying to keep him awake, but he trusted Jack to get him safe no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm outta town rn, so idk if I'll be able to post stuff on the day they supposed to be. Maayyyyybe, maybe not, we'll see


End file.
